Fire&IceK2
by magicgalkairi
Summary: rated for violence. What happens when Ash, Misty, and Brock meet up with twin girls that are completely opposite? And what dangerous secret are they still hiding? Yep, there's another one.
1. Chapter 1

mgk: hey ya'll, how ya doing'?"

kairi: *whispers***** disclaimer…

mgk: I'm getting there!

kalena: *whispers* disclaimer…

sara: *whispers* disclaimer…

link: *whispers* disclaimer…

keimi: *whispers* disclaimer…

mgk: I know!!!!!

all characters from every story I have ever written: DISCLAIMER!

mgk: give me a second!

acfesiew: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mgk: fine then one of you can say it!

acfesiew: okay. Kalena say it!

kalena: fine. *bored voice* magicgalkairi doesn't own pokemon or any related characters. She only owns characters and places of her own creation. She didn't steal the plot from anybody else. She is really stupid. Her friends are weird. She can't write. You shouldn't read her stories. they are the most stupid things I have ever read. The end.

mgk: *falsely sweet voice* good! *normal voice* now what I have to say is, NEVER LET KALENA DO THE DISCLAIMER AGAIN!

kalena: *innocently* didn't you like it?

mgk: it was awful! And my friends aren't weird!

acfesiew: next time do it yourself then!

mgk: well if you would have shut up then I could have!

sara: you were taking to long.

mgk: I had just started and ya'll were bugging me!

kairi: that was me.

mgk: well I can do the disclaimer on my own, stop bugging me about it!

kairi: I think we should assign the disclaimer.

mgk: fine. kairi does disclaimer until further notice. If she doesn't do it right, she gets whacked on the head with my titanium mallet of destruction! 

kairi: *sweat drops* okay I'll be good! 

mgk: *swings mallet menacingly* if any of you EVER interrupt me when I'm talking ever again, I will whack you!

acfesiew: yes ma'am.

mgk: good. now, this is my 3rd posted fic and my 1st posted pokemon fic. *stares at wall intently; voice goes all faraway-like* it's also the only one I ever started that was actually any good… *shakes head like clearing her mind and looks away from the wall* sorry ppl, I do that sum times. Anyway, onto the story!

amara/ haruka/ sailor uranus: finally…

mgk: *glares at her and pulls out mallet* *THWACK!*

amara/*______________________* 

mgk: unconscious count: I'm not sure she hasn't woken up yet. Right now its 30…

amara*_________________________*

mgk: that's what she gets for challenging my authority. TAKE THIS AS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU CHALLENGE ME!!!!!!

acfesiew: *sweat drop*

(~word~= that the word is stressed)

Keimi's POV

"Keimi, do you want to get something to eat?"

"No! For the last time, we don't have any money!

"Well, we could just stop by the Pokemon Center."

"I told you, it would close before we got there!"

"Well if I…"

"No!" I interrupted. 

"But why.."

"Kairi! We've been over this!"

"We could at least try!"

"Fine. We'll cut through the woods that way," I said as I pointed to the right. Kairi smirked and walked off in that direction. I sighed and followed her. When we reached the center though, it was closed. Almost as soon as we stopped, before I could even say, "I told you so," a trio emerged from the woods. 

"~Ash!~" the only girl said exasperatedly, "If you hadn't grabbed that fruit basket and fallen for Team Rockets trap ~again~ we wouldn't have been late!"

"Hey, you followed and if you hadn't fallen into the trap you could have rescued me and Brock yourself," retorted the shorter boy.

"Well, you could have used your Bayleef to get us out instead of staring up at the sky when they took Pikachu!"

"Well you could have used Psyduck!"

"Yeah, if we entrusted our lives to Psyduck we would ~actually~ have survived," the girl said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that you're a lousy trainer!"

"Don't you dare say that! You know the only reason that I even have it is because I tripped over a rock!"

"Your own fault you tripped!"

"Well if I hadn't been arguing with you and Brock over who was going to keep Psyduck I wouldn't have tripped!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming me for causing you to trip!" said the boy.

"Yeah, Ash, I am!"

"Well if you had just ~taken~ the Psyduck then you wouldn't have tripped!"

"And since when has it been up to ~you~ to decide which pokemon I get to capture?"

"You ~are~ a water pokemon trainer and Psyduck ~is~ a water pokemon. Besides, I didn't want it and Brock only trains rock pokemon!"

"Oh yeah? What about Crobat and Forretress Mr. Ash-I'm-such-a-know-it-all-just-because-I-have-eight-badges-Ketchum!" The whole fight Kairi had been looking back and forth between them. I just listened. 

"Well at least I ~have~ eight badges Miss Misty-I-think-I'm-so-much-better-than-everybody-else-because-I-have-sisters-who-are-gym-leaders-and-I'm-a-better-trainer-than-them-Waterflower!" (A/N: is that her last name? In a lotta fics I see it, but I'm not sure…)

"I ~am~ a better trainer than them and I'm a better trainer than you or did you forget the time when I beat you and took a higher ranking?"

"That was only because I couldn't use Pikachu, if I could have your water pokemon would've been fried!"

"I've beat you before when you ~were~ able to use Pikachu! Or don't you remember our Gym Battle?"

"Even if I was ~able~ to use Pikachu he wouldn't fight so I lost. If he ~would've~ then I would have won!" 

"Would not!"

"Would too!"  

"Would not!"

"Would too!" 

"Would not!"

"Would too!" 

"Would not!"

"Would too!" 

"Would not!"

"Would too!" (A/N: Yes I know that was a lot of "Would not; Would too" stuff, but hey, it sets the stage for….K2!)

"Would no-" the girl, Misty, started to counter, but was interrupted. 

"Would you two just ~SHUT UP~ already!" shouted Kairi. The two looked up, surprised. The second boy, who had been trying to shut them up, looked relieved, then saw who had caused the commotion and before I could even blink he was holding my sister's hands and saying "Hello, my name is Brock and…" but never got to finish because Misty dragged him over by his ear to where Ash was standing. (lol, and that never gets old either!) She came back over in a flash and apologized. 

"Sorry about that. My name is Misty and…"

"Yeah, we kind of figured out your names by listening to you fight," said Kairi a little sheepishly, "You're Misty, the one who grabbed my hands was Brock, and the other one is Ash."

"You were listening the whole time?" she asked, looking kind of embarrassed. 

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if Nurse Joy wasn't awake, ya'll were ~loud!~"

"Ooops, sorry!"

"That's okay, I'm Kairi and this is my twin sister Keimi." When she said my name I glared at her from the shadows I had retreated to, but stepped forward.

"Oh, I didn't even see her there," said Ash.

"Well duh, she didn't ~want~ to be seen," replied Kairi. If looks could kill Kairi would have been dead on the spot.

"~What?~ There's nothing wrong with telling people our names!" I just rolled my eyes and looked away. 

"Sorry 'bout her, ever since she met this girl who seemed really nice and all, but was really from this evil organization called Team Rocket and she tried to steal her pokemon she hasn't really trusted anyone."

"Well, thanks ~soooo~ much for telling them my life's story!" I yelled at her. I was just as surprised at my outburst by her; ever since L2 died I had tried to keep my feelings locked up. That was part of the reason I was so upset when Marie tried to steal my pokemon; I had really thought she was a friend and had confided in her my feelings about L2's death. (A/N: L2 is just a nickname like K2 is.) My shouting spree was interrupted by the appearance of a tired looking Nurse Joy. She yawned but was brought back to Earth with a jolt; Brock had jumped over and was holding her hands. Within seconds he was being dragged away from Nurse Joy by Misty.

"Ow, ow, not the ear, not the ear!" he shouted. 

"Sorry about that," Misty apologized.

"That's quite alright. What was all the shouting about?"

"Oh, um, we were sort of arguing," Kairi said sheepishly.

"Well, since the center is open now, why don't you come on inside? We only have one room though."

"Sure," Kairi answered, along with Misty. We walked inside, or rather, they walked inside and I followed at a safe distance. When I slipped inside the door, Kairi was already at the buffet table. Surprisingly, Ash was too. Misty and Brock didn't look surprised though. Actually, Misty was shaking her head as if to say, "Why does he always do this?" just like my reaction every time I went into a restaurant with Kairi.

"The room only has four beds, I'm afraid, so one of you will have to sleep out here," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm ~not~ with them," I said, staring at Misty, Brock, Ash, and Kairi.

"Oh? But that other young girl looks just like you!"

"She may be my sister, but that doesn't mean I like her friends."

"Oh. Well then, they can have the room, and you can sleep here."

"That's fine by me." Nurse Joy walked away to prepare the room and Kairi walked up to me.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"What did you mean, I-may-be-her-sister-but-that-doesn't-mean-I-like-her-friends?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah? Then what did you say?"

"I said "~She~ may be ~my~ sister, but that doesn't mean I like her friends."

"Oh, come off it. What did you mean by saying that?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing to me."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust them. Which is ~nothing~ new." Kairi made a disgusted noise, but left me alone, which was my intent all along. Not that everything I said was made up, I meant every word. I just chose my words carefully. Nurse Joy came back and took Ash, Misty, Brock, and Kairi to their room, and I looked for a comfortable spot. I found a corner unoccupied by furniture and dragged a few potted plants and even a sofa to close it off. There, hidden from view, I set up my sleeping bag and took off my ice-blue jacket. I folded it up and used it as an extra pillow, like I always did. After laying down for a few minutes, I felt like it was too hot. 

'Well duh, you're wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and even black shoes. Maybe you should take you shoes off,' said a sensible part of my brain. I ignored the thought, and rummaged through my backpack, also black, until I found the pokeball I was looking for. It had a snowflake on it, and underneath that was a tiny picture of a Swinub. I released it, and whispered a command. I didn't really wand Nurse Joy to hear, in case she tried to stop me. Sometimes adults did that. 

"Swinub, powder snow, but keep it within this corner, okay?" It nodded and used the attack. Soon the leaves and branches of the plants were covered in snow, along with the floor. I hardened the snow on the floor into ice, so it wouldn't melt as fast. I also managed to turn down the air conditioning, so cold that the ice ~wouldn't~ melt. I then added several electric fans over by my sleeping bag, just in case. Everything was just right. 

Kairi's POV

The temperature in the room dropped considerably. I shivered, and wondered why it was so cold all of a sudden. I quickly climbed up the ladder into the top bunk and wrapped the covers around me. Brock was already asleep across from me, and Ash was asleep directly below him. Misty, who I had been talking with before I scampered up the ladder, looked up from the bunk under mine.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Cold. I think Keimi got to the air conditioning controls."

"Why?"

"Because, she likes things cold. Even her pokemon are ice-types."

"Oh. Do you know why she likes things cold?"

"Nope. She's always been like that. When there was a fire in the fireplace, I would be inches from it, and she would be as far away as possible."

"So you like things hot."

"Yep. Some of my friends even called me a pyromaniac. All my pokemon are fire-types."

"Sounds like you two are complete opposites. That's like me and my sisters. All they care about is looking pretty, clothes, and boys. And I mean ~all~ they care about."

"Sound kinda shallow."

"Yeah, but they're my sisters, I still love them."

"Like Keimi. She's all dark and depressed, but that's who she is. Doesn't mean I don't love her. Like you said, she's my sis."

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Oh!" 

"What?" asked Misty.

"Does Ash have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Brock does though. I'm not sure how many, a lot. I think there were seven, give or take a few." I whistled softly.

"That's a ~lot~" 

"Yeah, he almost couldn't come with us because he had to take care of them. But his dad showed up."

"Us?"

"Me and Ash. He stole my bike and trashed it, so I was following him, to get him to get me a new one."

"Has he ever gotten you one?"

"No, but I don't mind. They're my friends now."

"Would ya'll mind if we tagged along?"

"No, but don't you mean I?"

"Nah, Keimi'll follow. She says it's so she can undo any damage I might do and keep me in line. Not that she'll come with us, just follow at a distance."

"Well, Ash and Brock shouldn't mind."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed happily. Keimi may be my sister, but she is ~not~ much fun to travel with."

"You're welcome," Misty said, laughing. I slid down under the covers, yawning. 

Magicgalkairi: done! Sorta. I still got to do ch 2… but that's ok. Did ya'll notice? No Team Rocket? Wonder why that is…maybe it's cuz I'm saving K2's secret…maybe it's cuz they seriously need new pokemon…maybe it's cuz they're in TROUBLE. I'm not sure myself… I guess I'll just have to think it over… maybe it's cuz I've been distracted by that stupid locker-demon possessing my locker… the last one's probably it. Hmmm… *stares at wall*


	2. Chapter 2

Magicgalkairi: hey hey hey! 

Kairi: Magicgalkairi doesn't own pokemon.

Magicgalkairi: I wasn't quite ready for that… oh well. Nothin 2 say, onto the story!

Keimi: for once in her life…

Mgk: whaddaya mean, once in her life?

Keimi: you don't have anything to say.

Mgk: why I oughta…

Keimi: story!

Mgk: oh yeah…

Keimi's POV

I scowled as I followed Kairi out of the pokemon center. She had decided to travel with Ash, Misty, and Brock. I had to admit, Misty wasn't so bad, but the other two were annoying. The other thing that was bothering me was that Ash, Misty, and Brock knew that I was going to follow.

"Curse you, Kairi," I muttered to myself. Not that I minded the silence; Kairi never shut up; but I didn't like that she was traveling with a group of people that she didn't even know. She might not care; I did. 

Something strange happened as we were walking down the road, me always about 20 metres behind. They disappeared from the road. As I got closer, I could see that they had fallen into a giant hole. As I reached the rim of the trap, I saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Kairi stuck in some sort of sticky paper. Flypaper! I thought. That was as far as I got before someone shoved me from behind, right into the trap. Within seconds I was stuck. As I struggled to reach a pokeball, a metal arm with rubber claws reached down and tugged pikachu from the sandpaper. A meowth appeared on the edge of the trap, holding pikachu in a glass dome with a light bulb on top. The strange thing was, it was standing on two legs. Then an even stranger thing happened.

"Ha! I have your pikachu!" it said. Kairi and I both stared; Ash, Misty, and Brock just looked annoyed.

"Not you again!" Ash shouted. Three people came into view, two of them laughing maliciously, the other, who was much shorter, standing there looking depressed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off…"

"Hey, what about me?" asked a new voice, interrupting Jessie.

"Bug off, midget," she replied.

"But I'm part of Team Rocket too!" the voice protested, definitely a girls. 

"Fine. To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Jordan!" piped the little girl.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobb!"

"Nobody asked you!" Jessie said, returning it to its pokeball. I felt a surge of hate. These people belonged to the same organization as Marie.

"Give me back pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry twerp, this pikachu's ours now!" the talking meowth taunted.

"Who's the new girl?" Misty couldn't help but ask, even though it earned her several glares.

"I'm Jordan, and I'm part of Team Rocket!" she said, jumping up and down. Jessie pushed her back a little bit.

"You're a midget, and you're just a new recruit." 

"New recruit, huh?" Brock asked.

"Yes, and it looks like you got a couple too," Jessie replied. She looked at Kairi and me. I would have opened my mouth to reply, but somehow I had gotten some of the flypaper in my mouth. In addition to tasting nasty, it kept my mouth shut. Thankfully, Kairi said it for me.

"No, my sister isn't traveling with us, she's following us. And she wouldn't even be in this trap if she hadn't fallen in." I finally got my mouth free of the stuff.

"Not fallen. Pushed," I said. 

"That was me!" Jordan said happily. She is way too perky. I thought to myself.

"Wow, the midget actually did something useful for once," Jessie said, acting surprised. 

"C'mon Jessie!" James shouted. Jessie ran away from the edge of the pit, to some spot obscured by the side of the pit. Within seconds a moth hot-air balloon floated into the air and away.

"No! Pikachu…" Ash said sadly. I actually felt sorry for him. 

"I got one!" I said triumphantly, holding a pokeball in my hand. Opening it, my Smoochum came out.

"Smoochum!" it said happily.

"Smoochum, powder snow!" I commanded, in a hurry to get unstuck. It obeyed willingly, which pained me as I realized that I hadn't spent much time with my pokemon recently. The flypaper froze, sticking to us, but not keeping us stuck to the ground.

"Smart," commented Brock.

"Thanks!" Misty said gratefully. As we climbed out of the pit, we saw that a fog had appeared. Before I could reply to either of their remarks, Ash was off, running after Pikachu. Misty ran after him. Ash seemed to have forgotten that we were in the mountains; Misty must have run after him to try to stop him. Brock soon followed, then Kairi. With a sigh I ran after them. Ash had his face to the sky, searching for Team Rocket's balloon, Misty and Brock were focused on Ash, trying not to lose him in the fog, and Kairi was on the ground, holding her ankle. I was the only one who saw the steep drop-off in front of us. I reacted before I could think; I shouted.

"STOP!" I cried, without realizing it at the time. The strange thing was that they were thrown backwards, like some invisible force was pushing them. I stood, open-mouthed, and stared at them sitting on the ground.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Brock replied, looking at me suspiciously. Ash was starting to get up again; Misty pulled him back down. 

"Look," she whispered, pointing toward the cliff. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kairi got up and limped over to me.

"Congratulations," she said simply. The light bulb inside my head went off. 

"Curses!" I muttered angrily. I didn't want supernatural abilities, even if Kairi and my parents had them. (Now see what I meant about secrets?) My mom was able to travel through time, my dad could read minds, (which was a pain, because you could never lie to him) and my sister could become invisible. She had been able to since she was eight. Now that we were fourteen, I was certain I wouldn't be burdened with such abilities. Guess I was wrong. My parents said that Kairi would develop more that just invisibility. Now, I guessed I would develop more that just telekinesis. I wasn't happy, to say the least.

"Curses, curses, curses, curses…" I said repeatedly.

"You should be happy!" Kairi said accusingly.

"Happy that I'm a freak?" I practically shrieked. 

"No-o, happy that you finally have powers."

"Oh yeah, having supernatural powers makes me so-o-o-o normal." I was still shouting. I didn't care who heard. Still, I resumed muttering.

"Curses, curses, curses, curses…" I said over and over. Kairi tried to make me listen to her, but all I would do was repeat myself. I was dimly aware of Ash, Misty, and Brock still staring at me and Kairi.

"Curses, curses, curses, curses, curses, curses, curses, curses…"

Misty's POV

I sat on the ground in silence. In addition to being saved from falling off a cliff by being thrown backwards by a mysterious force, Kairi and Keimi were saying something about supernatural powers. I looked at Ash and Brock. They looked as confused and shocked as I felt. Now Kairi was trying to talk to Keimi, but all she would do was rock back and forth, saying something softly. I couldn't make it out. She seemed to have withdrawn into herself. The wind shifted directions, and Keimi's low voice drifted clearly towards me. 

"Curses, curses, curses, curses, curses, curses…" she seemed to be saying, over and over and over. Her voice was pretty, and I found myself thinking, Wow, she must be a good singer. Kairi was trying to convince her of something, that much I was sure about, but the wind had shifted again and I couldn't hear her. Finally Kairi seemed to give up, and left Keimi there, rocking back and forth and talking to herself. Kairi walked over here, shaking her head. I looked past her, at Keimi, and she seemed closer to the edge of the cliff. I must be imagining things, I thought, Keimi hasn't moved, she's just been rocking back and forth. By now Kairi had reached us.

"I bet you're wondering what that was all about," she said tiredly.

"Yeah," replied Ash, a little shakily. I smiled inwardly, without really knowing why.

"Well, my family and I all have special abilities. Supernatural ones. Keimi just got hers a little bit late. She isn't very happy about it." That's an understatement, I thought, looking at her. She seemed a little closer than before; I shrugged it off.

"I can become invisible. My older sisters Lizzy and Lindy used to be able to control electricity and wind."

"Used too?" Ash asked.

"They died. Lindy got meningitis and died, and Lizzy killed herself with her own power. It was really scary."

"Why did Lizzy kill herself?"

"They were twins, and really close."

"Just like you?"

"Keimi and I aren't that close," she replied dryly. I glanced over at Keimi again. There was no mistaking it; she was inches away from the edge.

"Keimi!" I shouted. She didn't answer. She seemed to be in a sort of trance, reciting something. Kairi turned at the sound of my voice, and looked horrified.

"Oh my God! Keimi, get away from there!" She didn't answer. We stood, paralyzed with fear for her. 

Keimi's POV

I stood at the edge of the long drop. Slowly I had been forcing myself towards the edge. As I stood I heard distant voices. Without knowing why, I started reciting one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems, "Spirits of the Dead," my voice starting as a whisper but steadily increasing.

"Thy soul shall find itself alone

'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tomb-stone---

Not one, of all the crowd, to pry

Into thine hour of secrecy:

"Be silent in that solitude,

  Which is not loneliness---for then

The spirits of the dead who stood 

  In life before thee, are again

In death around thee---and their will 

Shall overshadow thee: be still.

"The night---tho' clear---shall frown---

And the stars shall look not down,

From their high thrones in the heaven,

With light like Hope to mortals given---

But their red orbs, without beam,

To thy weariness shall seem

As a burning and a fever

Which would cling to thee for ever.

"Now are thoughts thou shall not banish---

Now are visions ne'er to vanish---

From thy spirit shall they pass

No more---like dew-drops from the grass.

"The breeze---the breath of God---is still---

And the mist upon the hill

Shadowy---shadowy---yet unbroken,

Is a symbol and a token---

How it hangs upon the trees, 

A mystery of mysteries!---" I ended, shouting loudly. Then I stepped. 

O! Cliffhanger! Or, my best attempt at one…The poem is really one of Poe's, believe it or not… it just seemed so perfect…oh well, does she survive? (well, probably, considering it's only the SECOND chappie, but since she DID go over the edge, how? Kairi isn't going to save her with some invisibility power, and the whole gang is like 100 yards/metres away.)


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo-hoo! Next chappie! And screw the disclaimer, it's not like you really believe that I own this stuff anyway! Also, it has been brought to my attention that I had two sets of arguments in the first chapter. Sorry! I didn't even notice it!

Misty's POV

As we stood, standing, listening, watching helplessly, Keimi walked forward. My legs, which had been mysteriously devoid of all movement, suddenly were un-spelled. I ran forward, Ash, Brock, and Kairi with me, but as we approached the cliff a sudden gust of wind shoved Keimi back up over the edge. By now we had reached her and, though she struggled to finish what she had started, held onto her.

"It's a good thing she doesn't have control of her power yet!" Kairi yelled over the wind, which was still blowing. As if in response, Kairi went flying. Ash, Brock, and I dragged her backward, away from the cliff.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed, "Lindy! Why did you stop me? Why? It isn't your problem!" The form of a young woman, about three years older than me, by the looks of it, materialized in front of us. Her hair was a deep brown, and her eyes were a rich green colour. The strangest thing of all was that she was slightly transparent. Oh yeah, and she was floating in the air. Another girl, exactly the same except for the clothes materialized on the ground in front of us. They had a strange resemblance to Kairi and Keimi, except, like I said, their hair was brown, not black. Lizzy and Lindy! I thought incredulously. 

"Because, Little Sister, it isn't your time to die," answered the one on the ground, probably Lizzy.

"Lizzy! Stay out of it!" screamed Keimi. I was right I thought.

"But she's right," Lindy said, "It isn't your time. You must learn to live before you can truly die."

"How can I live? I'm a freak of nature!"

"Kairi lives."

"Yeah, well I'm not her! Lizzy killed herself with her power! I don't want that happening to me, even on accident!"

"I chose too. That's the only reason the electricity affected me."

"Without even caring who was watching! You went outside and stood in the grass! I looked out my window at you, and you zapped yourself!" She was bordering on hysterics now.

"So that's why she would never sit in that window seat again," Kairi whispered softly. I looked at her in surprise; there were so many things that I didn't know about them.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know anybody was watching."

"Sorry just doesn't cut it Lizzy. It just doesn't. You both left us, left ~me.~" 

"You have issues Keimi. Let your friends and your sister help you work them out."

"I do NOT have issues!" Keimi shouted at their fading forms, sobbing. I couldn't do anything but watch as Kairi tried to comfort Keimi. Ash and Brock looked as helpless as I felt. Geez. What if that had been one of my sisters? I started walking away, to give them more privacy. When Ash and Brock looked at me strangely, I motioned for them to follow. They did, after a moment's hesitation.

Keimi's POV 

Inside I felt years of repressed emotion fighting to break out. No! I am stone, I am stone, I am stone… I'm not stone! I can't handle this!

"How are you supposed to handle this?!?!?!?!?" I wailed, not realizing that I had spoken aloud. 

"How are you supposed to deal with suicide? With illness, betrayal, DEATH? How?!?!?!?" A calm voice answered me.

"By sticking it out. Letting it heal. Helping each other. ~Not~ trying to commit suicide when things get bad." It took me a moment to realize the voice was Kairi's.

"What do ~you~ know? What do you ~know?~" 

"Don't you think Lizzy's and Lindy's deaths hit me hard too? Don't you think that part of me wished that we could be close like our sisters were? But another part of me was happy, ~happy,~ that you kept your distance, because I didn't want to end up committing suicide if you died? Why do you think I never tried to reach out to you? I could've helped you deal, but I chose not to! What kind of sister do you think that makes me?" Kairi demanded, as emotional as me.

"You just knew that I wouldn't let you even if you tried, so you didn't bother. I don't blame you. It's all Lizzy's fault. She couldn't just let us lose one sister; no-o, it had to be two!"

"Don't say that! She wasn't thinking about us!"

"Well she should have been!" I said fiercely.   
"Were ~YOU~ thinking about ~ME~ when you stepped off the edge of a cliff?"

"Well, no…" I admitted, "I just wanted to get away from everything."

"Don't you think that's what Lizzy was feeling?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…"

"And she didn't have the ghost of an older sister to save her, did she?"

"No-o…"

"Keimi, I really think that you wouldn't have gotten this if you hadn't been suicidal enough to try and kill yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You would've still gone on blaming Lizzy, wouldn't you have?" 

"Well, yeah…"

"So now that you've put yourself in her shoes are you really that mad at her?"

"No-o…"

"So in a way this was a good thing."

"You're saying that it's ~good~ that I tried to kill myself because otherwise I would have had issues my whole life?"

"Well, yeah, you still will." I laughed a bit; she was right. But suddenly the world didn't seem as big or as scary or even as uncaring as it used to.

"Right. Sisters?" I asked.

"Well duh."

"No, I mean friends."

"Well duh. Of course!"

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Ash, Misty, and Brock?"

"Well, yeah!"

"But… do ya think that maybe…they could… not hate me anymore?"

"Hate you? They never did!"

"Really?"

"Duh! The only haters in this world are Team Rocket!"

"And Team Magma, and Team Aqua," I reminded her, naming two other evil organizations that were on the Hoenn news channel. Even in Johto we heard about it a lot.

"Yeah, them too."

"Hey, where'd they go?" I asked, looking around for Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Misty probably dragged them off somewhere."

"Why?"

"To leave us alone."

"Oh. Let's go find them then," I said, and started walking. 

"Keimi, they went that-a-way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction to the one I was headed in.

"Ooops!" I exclaimed, and corrected myself. We found them by a stream, eating sandwiches. There was a plate for Kairi and even one for me.

"You okay?" Misty asked me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It can't be easy. If I lost any of my older sisters, I would be really upset."

"Really?" Ash asked, confused, "But I thought you hated them!"

"They get on my nerves, but they're still my sisters."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kairi said, looking at me. Surrounded by these people, one of them my sister, whom I've known all my life, I mean ~ALL~ of it, (she was born first) and these kids that I'd just met, but were slowly becoming my friends, I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

That's not the end of this fic! I spent to much work on the characters (Jordan, Kairi, and Keimi) to give it up now. It's just a slow spot…actually this is the fastest I've eva finished a chappie after the last one. I finished ch. 2 yesterday, or thursday or somethin, so 1 or 2 days, dependin on which day it was… I think it wuz thursday… so that would make it 2 days, one with school… and one with saturday morning cartoons… so record time 4 me!


End file.
